Hedorah/Gallery
Concept Art ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah Hedorah Concept Art 3.jpg|Hedorah concept art Concept_Art_-_Godzilla_vs._Hedorah_-_Hedorah_1.png|Hedorah concept art Hedorah.jpg|Hedorah concept art Hedorah Concept Art 2.jpg|Hedorah concept art Hedorah Concept Art 1.jpg|Hedorah metamorphosis concept art Hedorah_Evolution_Concept_Art.jpg|Hedorah metamorphosis concept art Godzilla: Final Wars Concept_Art_-_Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_Hedorah_1.png|Hedorah concept art Production Godzilla vs. Hedorah Land_Hedorah_and_Toho_Studios.jpg Smog_Moster_Production_Shot_3_with_Yoshimitsu_Banno.jpg|The ShodaiHedo with Yoshimitsu Banno ShodaiHedo 0.jpg Hedora.png ShodaiHedo.jpg Black and white ShodaiHedo.gif Comparative Size.jpg GVH - Hedorah Inhalling Pollution.jpg Godzilla: Final Wars Black and white FinalHedo.gif gfwhedorah.jpg Hedorah spraying sulfuric acid.jpg Qweer4.jpg Hedorah04.png 7aaaaaaaaa.jpg Screenshots Godzilla vs. Hedorah Hedorah water form.jpg hedorah_land.jpg Hedorahpic1.jpg I CAN FLY!.png Facehugger.png Swinging around and around..png Screen Shot 2013-04-21 at 9_51_47 PM.png Hedorah_Flying.jpg Godzilla_fights_by_waving_his_arms_around_-James_Rolfe.jpg GvH3.jpg Gvh4.jpg Gvh5.jpg Gvh6.jpg Gvh10.jpg Hedorah Final Form.png Face off.JPG Face off 2.JPG Godzilla_pushing_Hedorah.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah 5 - Hedorah shoots a beam.png Hedorah bleeds.png PDVD 006.JPG Face off 3.JPG Hedorah Laser eye.JPG Godzilla Island GIHedorah184.jpg|All that's left of Hedorah GIHedorah183.jpg|Hedorah explodes when hit by Godzilla's ray GIHedorah181.jpg|Hedorah has been dehydrated and made solid GIHedorah180.jpg|Hedorah feels the effects of the rays and begins to dehydrate GIHedorah176.jpg|Hedorah continues to be bombarded by rays GIHedorah172.jpg|Hedorah is staggered by the attack GIHedorah170.jpg|Hedorah is hit GIHedorah161.jpg|Godzilla's ray has no effect on Hedorah GIHedorah148.jpg|Hedorah rises GIHedorah144.jpg|Hedorah goes down GIHedorah143.jpg GIHedorah142.jpg|Hedorah is blindsided GIHedorah140.jpg|Hedorah is right behind Torema GIHedorah138.jpg|Hedorah marches to the cocoon GIHedorah134.jpg|Hedorah emerges GIHedorah122.jpg|Hedorah is let go and falls into the lava GIHedorah114.jpg|Hedorah chases after Mothra Larva GIHedorah113.jpg|Hedorah passes the defeated Adult Mothra GIHedorah110.jpg|Hedorah fires it's rays at Mothra GIHedorah109.jpg|Torema flies by Hedorah GIHedorah108.jpg|Hedorah goes after the Mothras GIHedorah107.jpg|Godzilla goes down GIHedorah105.jpg|Hedorah fires at Godzilla GIHedorah103.jpg|Hedorah still stands GIHedorah102.jpg|Hedorah is hit by Godzilla's ray GIHedorah99.jpg|Hedorah is attacked GIHedorah92.jpg|Hedorah attacks GIHedorah91.jpg|Hedorah is hit by Mothra's attack GIHedorah89.jpg|Hedorah confronts Mothra GIHedorah86.jpg|Torema's weapons have no effect GIHedorah83.jpg|Hedorah is outside Mothra's cave GIHedorah82.jpg|Hedorah on the move GIHedorah77.jpg|Hedorah marches forward GIHedorah76.jpg GIHedorah116.jpg|Mothra takes Hedorah from behind Godzilla: Final Wars middle_1093919457.jpg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_4-7_Hedorah.png Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_4-7_Hedorah_Again.png tumblr_ni6dvmyUuE1s2jfn0o4_400.gif tumblr_ni6dvmyUuE1s2jfn0o3_400.gif Video games Gojira-kun Gojira-Kun - Hedorah.png|Hedorah in ''Gojira-kun ''Monster's Fair Monster's Fair - Hedorah.png|Hedorah in ''Monster's Fair ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Hedorah.gif|Hedorah in ''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters ''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Godzilla 2 - Hedorah Sprite.png|Hedorah's Sprite in ''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee Hedorah melee.jpg|Hedorah's flying form in ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) Hedorah_(PS3).png|Hedorah in Godzilla: The Game ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Hedorah.jpg|Hedorah in ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Merchandise Magazines Gigan, Hedorah, and MechaGodzilla suits.jpg Tumblr mwxl2iwqt11s2jfn0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwxl2iwqt11s2jfn0o3 1280.jpg tumblr_mwxl2iwqt11s2jfn0o2_500.jpg middle_1093916849.jpg middle_1093917348.jpg Hedorah vs Godzilla Final Wars Magazine.jpg GFW book page 7.png Tumblr ni6fl2ltMr1s2jfn0o5 1280-2.jpg Hedorah 2004 book.jpg Hedorah Final Wars Magazine.png Toys BandaiShowaHedorah.jpg|A figure of ShodaiHedo by Bandai Japan Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series - Hedorah.jpg|Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series Hedorah 1971 hedora_1.JPG|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2011) Y-MSF Flying Hedorah.JPG|Y-MSF Flying Hedorah Trademarks Monster Icons - Hedorah.png|Hedorah's copyright icon Miscellaneous Hedorah_Anatomy.png|Anatomy of Hedorah Hedorah_Kabou_Zukan_Anatomy.jpg|Anatomy of Hedorah from the Godzilla Monsters Anatomical Encyclopedia Category:Godzilla vs. Hedorah: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Final Wars: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla Island (series): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Save the Earth: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Unleashed: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla (2014 video game): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Kaiju Collection: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Legends: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Ongoing: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: The Half-Century War: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: Oblivion: Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Showa Galleries